Admirável Ano Novo
by unknow-chan
Summary: Aquela foi a primeira vez em que Naruto comemorou o ano novo longe de sua família, ao lado de pessoas que nem conhecia ::Para Concurso Comemoarte::


**Admirável Ano Novo**

_Novembro de 2010_

As donas de casa realizavam a faxina dentro de suas residências, as preparações para o ano novo japonês sempre começam um mês antes, pois, de acordo com a **simbologia**, a limpeza representa a purificação. Tudo estava ocorrendo exatamente igual aos anos anteriores, a não ser por um loiro histérico gritando no meio da rua.

-AI, MEU DEUS! EU AINDA TENHO QUE COMPRAR ROUPAS BRANCAS E **CHAMPAGNE**! –O Uzumaki corria apressado. –Como se não bastasse, ainda não consegui encontrar o Messi para pedir que ele autografe minha** bola de futebol** que comprei justamente para a ocasião!

-Naruto, em primeiro lugar, não precisa de roupas brancas; em segundo lugar, champagne também não é necessário. A comemoração de ano novo japonesa é diferente da ocidental. –Sasuke manifestou sua opinião pela primeira vez. –E por último, mas não menos importante, AQUI É O JAPÃO! MESSI ESTÁ NA ARGENTINA! DO OUTRO LADO DO OCEANO!

Uzumaki Naruto era um aluno de intercâmbio vindo da Inglaterra, estava no país há alguns meses e mal sabia falar japonês. Aquela seria a primeira vez em que passaria o natal e ano novo longe de sua família.

-POIS ENTÃO, EU IREI NADANDO!

Além disso, ele também era um completo idiota.

Se o Uchiha não falasse inglês fluentemente, a comunicação entre eles seria quase impossível, o que não seria uma coisa ruim no ponto de vista do moreno. Porém, Sasuke não podia fazer nada a não ser tolerar a presença daquele loiro, uma vez que sua mãe e a dele cultivavam uma grande **amizade** desde a infância. Mikoto acreditava também que o filho, sempre introspectivo, deveria aprender a fazer amigos e atualmente Naruto estava hospedado em sua casa por tempo ainda indeterminado.

-Naruto-kun, acho que Messi estará aliviado sem a sua presença... –Sai apareceu logo atrás acompanhado de Sakura.

-Ele nem mesmo sabe que você existe, Naruto! –A Haruno completou.

Sai e Sakura estavam namorando há quase um mês, foi uma **surpresa** para o Uchiha saber que sua fã apaixonada e eterna perseguidora estivesse envolvida em um relacionamento sério com outro rapaz. Por um lado, estava feliz por ela ter largado de seu pé, por outro, achava bom demais para ser verdade; provavelmente era mais um plano dela para tentar lhe fazer ciúmes.

-Por que estou preocupado agora? Ainda falta um mês! –Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. –Essas coisas a gente deixa para resolver de última hora!

_Noite de 31 de dezembro de 2010_

Sasuke estava irritado por todos os membros de sua família mimarem o visitante estrangeiro, lembrou-se de como no natal, tiveram que improvisar uma ceia no estilo que Naruto estava acostumado quando vivia na Inglaterra, visto que no Japão o budismo é a religião predominante e existem poucos adeptos ao cristianismo. Mas agora era vez do loiro se adequar à comemoração de ano novo japonesa, um feriado que geralmente dura três dias e possui importantes costumes.

-TÔ COM FOME! EU QUERO COMER LÁMEN!

-Não comemos esse tipo de comida no ano novo. –Sasuke estreitou o cenho, sua paciência estava no limite. –Como não se pode trabalhar, as refeições são feitas três dias antecipadamente com alimentos que não se estraguem durante esse período.

Naruto tinha preferência por comidas ocidentais, especialmente fast-food porque nunca havia aprendido direito a comer com hashis, mas o lámen era o único prato da culinária japonesa que realmente o agradava.

-E o que vou comer?

-**Bolinho de arroz**. Tem um monte na geladeira. –Sasuke caminhou em direção à porta da cozinha. –Apronte-se logo ou vamos nos atrasar para as comemorações.

-Se fosse na minha casa, minha mãe faria um **bolo de chocolate** para mim!

-Volta para lá! Ninguém te quer aqui!

Subiram as escadas rumo ao quarto do Uchiha mais novo, retirou os **kimonos **guardados no armário que sua mãe tinha comprado para data, entregou um para Naruto e vestiu o outro, em seguida precisou vestir o loiro também, que não conseguira dar um simples nó para prender a roupa ao próprio corpo.

-Eu odeio japonês! –Naruto disse enquanto tentava procurar no dicionário as palavras que os passantes usavam para cumprimentá-lo.

-Então, você escolheu o pior lugar para fazer intercâmbio.

Sasuke havia sido encarregado de levar o loiro para o festival de **dança** típica, mas optou por ignorar as ordens de sua mãe e foi ao show de J-Rock que desejava assistir com Naruto a tiracolo porque o Uzumaki ainda não sabia andar sozinho pela cidade sem se perder.

-Estou farto de sempre bancar a sua babá! –O Uchiha falou irritado. –Você tem a mesma idade que eu! Ou deixa de ser idiota ou volta para debaixo da asa da sua mãe, franguinho!

Estavam na porta de entrada do show e pararam a discussão por causa de risinhos femininos que ouviram, caminharam um pouco e encontraram Sai, que beijava o pescoço de Sakura e isso a fazia sentir **cócegas**, não demorou muito para notarem que Sasuke e Naruto os observavam.

-Sasuke? Naruto? –Sai foi surpreendido com a presença inesperada e ficou sem reação.

-Meu Deus, que vergonha... –A Haruno escondeu a boca com uma das mãos e fugiu correndo.

-Sakura! –Sai tentou ir atrás dela, mas a perdeu de vista na multidão que deixava o local após o fim do show.

-Não queríamos atrapalhar... –Sasuke começou.

-Você sempre atrapalhou meu namoro! Desde o começo! –Era a primeira vez que via Sai furioso de verdade, mas aos poucos, a feição foi se moldando ao sorriso usual. –Sakura estava apaixonada por você, mas eu que insisti para ela ficar comigo. Eu já devia saber que jamais seria páreo para você.

Sai também se retirou, Naruto e Sasuke ficaram a sós novamente, porém desta vez, havia o silêncio em vez de discussões rotineiras. Viram a silhueta encurvada atrás de uma árvore e o som de quem chorava baixinho.

-Sakura-chan, é você? –A Haruno quis se esconder ao ouvir a voz do Uzumaki. –Sobre aquilo de minutos atrás, a gente não queria incomodar.

-Eu realmente gosto do Sai... –A garota tentou esconder a marca em seu pescoço. –Mas, agora ele deve achar que eu sou fácil e nunca mais vai querer saber de mim.

-Acha mesmo que só quis ficar com Sai porque ele pediu? –Sasuke mostrou-se indiferente. –Não, você também deve ter se...

O Uchiha não concluiu a frase, um assobio foi mais forte e os **fogos de artifício** de variadas cores estouraram, iluminando e colorindo o céu noturno.

_Depois da meia noite de 1º de janeiro de 2011_

Dirigiram-se ao templo para desejar boa sorte para o próximo ano, as pessoas que por lá passavam, acendiam **velas** para cada oração realizada. Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura subiam as escadarias devagar, pois havia grande movimentação de gente.

-Sakura-chan, por que não tenta falar com Sai amanhã?

-Não há mais o que falar. –Sakura murmurou. –Acho que eu já o perdi...

Ao redor do templo, tinha pequenos **lagos** artificiais utilizados para criação de peixes ornamentais como grandes carpas avermelhadas. Crianças divertiam-se colocando **barquinhos de papel** na água, permitindo que o vento da noite os conduzisse espontaneamente.

Sai cruzou o caminho deles, estava com os olhos fixos em Sakura, agora seria o momento de acertarem tudo ou terminarem de vez.

-Por favor, nos deixem a sós... –A Haruno pediu, Sasuke e Naruto obedeceram, afastando-se do casal.

-O que foi, Naruto? –O Uchiha perguntou ao loiro que parecia um idiota, olhando para cima.

-Nenhuma **estrela cadente**... Eu queria fazer um pedido agora... –Olhou o céu, as nuvens quase cobriam o brilho das estrelas.

Em questão de minutos, Sakura reapareceu com um sorriso no rosto e acompanhada por Sai.

-Gashou! –Um homem cumprimentou.

-Saúde! –Naruto respondeu.

-Não seja estúpido, Naruto. É uma expressão que saúda o ano novo. –Sakura chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Ah, sim, me desculpe! –O loiro tentou reparar o erro. –"Rashun" para você também!

-Desista, ele é um caso perdido. –Falou Sasuke para a rosada enquanto Naruto saía desejando "rashun" para muitas pessoas enquanto estas se perguntavam o que significava.

-Consegui uma carona para nós até a **praia**. –Sai apareceu em meio à multidão. –Assim poderemos ver o primeiro amanhecer do ano.

Todos entraram dentro do carro e seguiram para litoral, após quase uma hora de viagem chegaram a seu destino. A sensação de pisar na areia com um calçado feito de madeira enquanto tentavam se equilibrar era, ao mesmo tempo, estranha e agradável.

-Este foi o melhor ano novo da minha vida. –Naruto virou-se para Sasuke.

-Por que diz isso? –O moreno estranhou o fato, pois recordava bem que o loiro falara várias vezes que não gostava do Japão e que sentia saudades da família.

-Porque foi diferente e, no final, não foi ruim como eu imaginava.

De repente, o celular do Uzumaki tocou e pediu licença aos outros para atender quando viu que o número que piscava no visor era da casa de seus pais na Inglaterra.

_-Naruto..._

-Alô, pai, tudo bem? Como vai o senhor? Eu estou ótimo! Cadê a mamãe?

_-Ela... está no hospital..._

-Mamãe está no hospital? –O loiro gritou de repente, chamando atenção dos demais.

_-Ela precisou realizar uma cirurgia com urgência, o estado dela ainda é grave... mas, o médico disse que ela não corre riscos... de morrer..._

-Eu quero ver a mamãe... –O Uzumaki ficou em estado de choque. -Quero falar com ela...

_-Naruto, providenciarei sua volta o quanto antes._

No momento em que finalizou a ligação, Naruto começou a **chorar**, sendo amparado por Sasuke, que não conseguiu encontrar palavras de consolo para confortar o amigo e sentiu-se mal por isso.

_Primeira semana de janeiro de 2011_

-Eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável... –Sai arrumava o paletó, ajudado por Sakura, ambos estavam em frente à porta da casa dos Haruno. –... E pensar que estou prestes a conhecer meus sogros...

-Eles vão te adorar. –Depositou um beijo nos lábios do rapaz, trazendo-lhe confiança.

Uma das** tradições** dos japoneses é somente apresentar quem está namorando aos próprios pais quando o relacionamento é bastante sério, isso é um importante passo na construção dos laços afetivos entre o casal. Algumas pessoas, por exemplo, namoram por anos, terminam e os pais nem ficam sabendo.

Sai respirou fundo quando Sakura abriu a porta e, somente então, entraram de mãos dadas. Enquanto isso, Naruto e Sasuke já estavam no aeroporto e faltava meia hora para o Uzumaki embarcar no avião, o rapaz queria voltar o quanto antes para fazer companhia à sua mãe.

-Ainda pretende vir aqui de novo? –O Uchiha questionou discretamente.

-Este ano foi tão ruim assim para você? –O loiro respondeu com outra pergunta.

-A virada de ano sempre representa mudanças, sejam elas boas ou não.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, esperando o tempo passar quando ouviram a chamada para o próximo voo à Inglaterra, Naruto se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e ergueu as malas que estavam no chão.

-Acho que a vida é como uma **montanha-russa**, sempre cheia de altos e baixos. –O loiro riu brincalhão, Sasuke teve que concordar com ele.

Naruto acenou, despedindo-se do moreno e correu em direção à plataforma de embarque. Sasuke acompanhou com os olhos o avião decolar e tornar-se cada vez menor à medida que avançava rumo ao pôr-do-sol, até desaparecer por completo no horizonte.

Meses se passaram e o Uchiha guardava com zelo a única **fotografia** que tirara junto com Naruto, na última noite de 2010, ainda se correspondiam através de e-mails ao longo do ano de 2011, porém não era a mesma coisa de estar um em frente ao outro e conversarem naturalmente.

Um dia, a campainha da casa de Naruto tocou, o loiro estranhou porque nem ele ou seus pais estavam esperando visitas, quando abriu a porta foi surpreendido por encontrar Sasuke segurando várias malas.

-O que faz aqui? –Questionou o loiro.

-Vim morar na Inglaterra... por tempo indeterminado. –Enfatizou a última parte.

-Não precisaremos mais trocar e-mails?

-Não.

-E a sua casa no Japão?

-A verdade é que, independente de onde eu estiver, meu lar é você.

-Então, bem-vindo de volta.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Para Concurso Comemorarte, espero que gostem ^^ Qualquer erro, é o efeito do sono ^^'  
**


End file.
